Neon Love
by RinRin Luvs Pocky n Haru
Summary: Set as AU: Frieda Belvini and 6 other girls worldwide has just discovered a rare aliment known to be Neon Love, a condition where their hearts glow in an illuminate color whenever they're near their love interest. How will the girls get over their condition when they all join in together the following day after their crush's encounters. Rated T
1. Pink

**Hey guys, I just realized how late I am again with updates and what-not. But as promised, here's the re-write version of Neon Love; how this story will be introduced will be differently; each OC will have their own main focus and their first encounters with their intended crushes. But first, a prologue and my OC's first encounter with her crush (which most of you would already know who ;) )**

 **Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

 **Prologue...**

 _Neon Love...this feeling, this condition...involves our utmost vital organ: our heart. Neon Love is more than just a feeling, it's an illuminate aliment which involves the glowing aura coming within the heart. It's known to be the rarest condition in the whole world as only 7 girls worldwide posses that unique feeling. The cause of it or the origin is yet to be known, yet it is mysterious. Some people claim that the source of the lambent condition would be due to their potential of making the feeling of love a new hope for life.  
_

 _Legend has it that whenever a girl falls in love with her fateful crush, her heart begins to illuminate in a color to her liking. Only the affected girls will see the neon light from their chest,. The same result will happen towards others who share the same symptom. Moreover, the color increases in contrast and brightness whenever her relationship is taken into another level. Soon, her destined partner will share the same color and he'll shine brightly with her.  
_

 _Thus, this story will focus on these 7 beautiful girls worldwide who have discovered the world's rarest aliment. The 7 colors: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, and pink seem to be the most prominent colors of sit back and enjoy the beginning of this illuminate journey, starting here in Tokyo, Japan...  
_

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan...**

"Whew! Those were fun and effortless battles as the usual!" A 16 year old's feminine voice states.

"I know right? But I don't know if my Lucent Phoenix can endure more unexpected battles for another day," a masculine voice sighed.

Here in the modernized city of Tokyo, Japan, a 16 year old scarlet haired girl was hanging out with her 17 year old childhood best friend, battling different bladers as the usual. She's wearing a cute light gray Ariana Grande Emoji crop top with a simple pleated black skirt and a hot pink Kanji symbols vest. This Italian teen also wears a beige bowtie waist belt and black ankle-length combat boots with shoe laces. For accessories, she wears a lovely black laced head band, black and pink, kawaii fluffy Neko finger less gloves, neon pink heart earrings, and a black music sheet bracelet on her left wrist. Her hairstyle was in a semi-ponytail with the rest of it left loose and slightly wavy.

"C'mon Frieda, can't we have a little break, even if it's just only for 5 minutes?" The Italian-American guy known as Matthew asks wearily. He's currently wearing an ombre black and white plaid shirt, simple slim blue denim jeans, and white hi tops converse sneakers. This chestnut haired dude even wears stainless steel black ear piercings, a white Baymax-themed beanie, black Norton sunglasses, and a rainbow kitten pin on his shirt.

"Don't worry Mattie, I know a top-notch candy shop nearby and we can just mess around there, whadd'ya say?" Frieda suggests with a cute wink. Matthew smiled back.

"You're optimistic as usual, Fri Fri. Of course I'll join!" The Italian-American teen replies. Despite, Matthew's downside to his personality, he's relieved to the due fact that his friend's been positive, that is, if he stays on her good side. Aside from that, the 2 teenagers entered Mecha Neko's Candy Shop and were in complete awe. A huge galore of lolipops, gumdrops, chocolates, bubblegum, sweet baked goods, and even more really struck the spot to their orbs.

"Told you so, Mattie! " The scarlet haired girl exclaims.

"I know! Shut up and grab some candy!" Matthew cheers gleefully. Frieda began finding candy to her liking and the ones she wanted to purchase. Within a few minutes, she heard a familiar voice that made her heart pound and her face fluster.

"Hey! Fancy seeing you here again Frieda!" A masculine voice cheers.

Periwinkle orbs glanced at chocolate brown ones as she was literally standing next to him. Oblivious of the fact that Matthew continued to find some eye-catching candy, Frieda's heart continues pounding and a neon pink light shines from her heart.

 _"This feeling...am I'm really in...in love again?"_ After a paused moment, the scarlet haired girl went back to her senses as she playfully flirts. "Masamumu! What a surprise. I never knew you'd be here at this very moment, lovely."

"Yeah, I wanted to chill after battling with some petty bladers. You should've seen the looks on their faces afterwards!" the Japanese teenager, known as Masamune chuckled.

"Well what a coincidence! My friend here and I wanted some sweets in our mouths." Frieda responds, blushing a little. The 2 of them bought some sugary sweets and sat down on the seats near the window.

"I know that feeling," Masamune replies, smiling. "Hey! Mind if I get your number? I noticed we haven't talked much in forever, so maybe we can hangout or something tomorrow."

"Okay, I'm so down for it." The scarlet haired girl answers, taking out her pink covered iPhone6 to exchange phone numbers with Masamune. "And how about we hangout by the Bey Park, if you really don't mind."

"Nah, it's cool. I'll be there no problem!" The Japanese ravenette replies, with a wink. Frieda smiled back while she blushed some more. She even wonders how far she's willing to take it with Masamune in the future, but that's pretty much another story. After a few moments, Masamune said his goodbyes with the scarlet haired girl and Matthew returns with a bag of sweets and noticed that the 16 year old girl was blushing quite a bit.

"Hey, something wrong, bestie?" The chestnut haired teen wonders.

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's just that I may be falling for someone..." Frieda whispers, closing her eyes giggling.

"I see..." Matthew replies, smirking. "You're in love, aren't you?"

"Sh-shut up!" The scarlet haired girl laughs.

* * *

The following day, Frieda sat on a park bench, watching the other bladers battle and play it out, growing in both strength and maturity as bladers. Right now, her best friend Matthew stayed alone in their apartment with Madoka, his girlfriend. The Italian girl flusters as she suddenly felt her heart race and the same pink neon light appearing. Today was the day that she'd meet Masamune Kadoya here. After exchanging phone numbers, the 16 year old recently texted him back that she was merely waiting for him. Within a minute, 2 hands obstructed Frieda's vision as they covered her periwinkle eyes.

"Guess who?!" the familiar masculine voice was heard.

"It's you again! Masamumu!" The Italian teen guessed, smiling.

"Bingo!" Masamune uncovered her eyes and immediately sat next to her. Another heart pounding experience has begun for Frieda as she was now sitting next to the guy she was hoping for.

"Masamumu, I certainly love your surprising sense of humor," Frieda giggles.

"Yeah, well I try. Anyways, wonderful weather we're having huh?" the Japanese ravenette asks as he looks up at the blue sky and cumulus clouds.

"Mhmm...and the temperature's quite nice for today. No one was really bugging you at the moment, right?"

"Nah, except I inconveniently encountered some mob of fangirls, though they must've recognized this number one as a former Gan Gan Galaxy member!"

"Geez, you never change Masamumu," The scarlet haired girl giggled. Masamune smiled as he found her laughs to be...cute. It wasn't until after a few moments of this enjoyable conversation that Masamune has said the unexpected, according to Frieda, that is.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I'm really itching to ask you out on a date in like 3 days. It'll be fun, I'll promise you that!" Masamune proposes.

Another heart pound has really struck Frieda. She found it quite unexpected that Masamune would ask her out at such short notice. Of course it would be a downright insult to the Japanese blader that she'd turn it down, so instead she decided to accept the offer.

"Of course, I would never say no to this opportunity. You're such a sweet gentleman for asking me out anyways," The Italian girl replies with a bright smile.

"Awesome! I can't wait then! See ya by then!" Masamune excitedly chants before dashing out. The 16 year old was a bit confused at first, but shrugged to the fact that all she had to do was accept the dating offer. However, she seemed to be a bit clueless on how these dates typically work. The scarlet haired girl stood up and continued walking on the streets. Her heart continuously glowed in the same neon pink color.

 _"So...I could be in love, yeah?"_

* * *

 **End of Prologue...**

 **Bleh, I know the prologue's short and crappy, but didn't know what else to add or how to change it (I'll try doing that later). Anyways, this is one of those fanfics where I'll be needing OC's. The OC's Form is now posted in my profile, just underneath my current info/ contact places.  
**

 **Bonus: any accepted O's will have a concept art of their own via my DeviantART account, so check that out too.**

 **And here are the rules (I know they're pretty straight-forward, but it's for good measures)**

 **1\. 1 OC per author (as space is limited)**

 **2\. Only PM me the filled forms (forms via review will be ignored)**

 **3\. Use good English grammar (unless English's not your first language)**

 **4\. Crushes are obviously first come-first serve! (Same goes for neon colors and neon charms. I'll let you know when each one of them are taken)**

 **5\. Be as descriptive as possible.**

 **Any questions, just ask moi! :D**

 **List of Accepted OCs (by name, neon color, neon charm, crush, and creator)**

 **1\. Frieda Belvini Love-Sala- pink, heart, Masamune Kadoya, Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki (me)**

 **2\. Ninel Bychkov-blue, whirlpool, Dashan Wang, Lemon Quartz  
**

 **3\. Alicia Nightshade-violet, moon crescent, King, sweetcupcake11  
**

 **4\. Akemi Misaki-yellow, star, Dynamis, EvilArchAngel**

 **5\. Gin Sakaturo-green, flower, Tsubasa, The Lonely Potato  
**

 **6\. Katsu Mura-red, dove, Nile, CalyptoTheDarkKnight  
**

 **7\. Kadeja Daley-orange, teardrop, Kyoya, EndlessEcho  
**

 **Update: All spots have been filled, but there will be one mysterious OC coming in later! XD**


	2. Blue

**Okay guys, here's another chapter of the Redux version of Neon Love. Here's another OC introduction of course. Now, I'll mostly post these chapters mainly on the weekends, you know, since I'm busy with school and enjoying life like always!**

 **I should shut up and y'all enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Ah, Seoul, South Korea. A very hip city with a well modernized atmosphere and well civilized people of colorful personalities. And not to mention, there is another girl who has just discovered her alignment of Neon Love, just like Frieda.

Ninel Bychkov...a very lovely 17 year old teenage girl with a stunning height of 5"8 and weight of 136 pounds. She also has a nice, proportional hourglass figure Her skin tone is a very light, but noticeable glowing tan color that gives her medium like complexion when she is near the sun. This Eurasian teenager has straightened shoulder-length copper hair and vibrant goldenrod colored eyes that compliments her overall appearance. Furthermore, she has both piercings on her ears and slight noticeable scars on her left wrist due to an unintentional accident at the age of 15.

She is currently wearing a stylish red and white plaid styled sleeveless top on that is unbuttoned along with a teal colored scoop neck camisole underneath the sleeveless top on. She also wears a dainty black skater skirt that reaches about half an inch to about an inch above her knees with a pair of black thin fishnet stockings underneath the skirt. Ninel also tends to wear a pair of cute, teal colored booties with three inch wooden heels. To touch up her style with diamond shaped stud earrings, she wears a white metal beaded necklace around her neck and a red and white gingham dolly bow styled headband on. Ninel replaces her canary yellow fingerless gloves on for a pair of teal colored fingerless gloves on.

Right now, the Russian-Burmese teenage is on her way to her usual dance studio to practice on her K-Pop choreographic skills. Within just a few yards away from walking over there, her iPhone chimes a ringtone of one of her favorite K Pop songs and she quickly glances to see who was calling her. Apparently, it as Claudia, her stepsister (AKA her partner from the "Ocean Sisters") and she thought it would be rude not to call her, so she accepts the call.

"Hello?" Ninel starts.

"Oh, hey Ninel. Just here to check up on ya, sis." the Korean-American young woman known as Claudia wonders.

"I'm doing fine in case you're wondering and right now I'm on my way to the dance studio to brush up on my K Pop moves just a bit," The 17 year old teen responds.

"I see and lemme know if you need anything."

"I will and no need to worry about me, I'll promise you that."

"Okay and talk to you later." The brief phone conversation then ended here and at the moment Ninel was about on her way to the dance studio she has always been waiting to go when suddenly she accidentally bumped into another familiar figure and fell down.

"Hey, you alright there?" A masculine voice wonders a moment later and goldenrod orbs faced a Chinese blader with long, raven-tressed hair and emerald eyes. She began glowing a blue aura inside of her as she could've sworn she met this guy from...Wang Hu Zhong is it? Anyways, he lends a helping hand and the copper haired teen immediately got up.

" Oh, it's you Dashan! Yeah, I'm totally fine and sorry for crashing into you; I was just too focused on walking to the studio is all," Ninel explains.

"I see and I can't blame you for the fact that accidents do occur. Well, I'll walk you there if you want," the Chinese teen responds.

"It's okay really Dashan but it's really nice to see you again." The Eurasian teen replies, smiling. Dashan nodded and waved her, saying he'll see her later.

Anyways, Ninel went inside the dance studio and smiled to see her dance instructor once again. The Eurasian teen wonders what's in store while trying out new K Pop moves or even relearning the ropes of the ones she was quite familiar with. Either way, the fact that she tries to master them makes her learn more and get a better feel and vibe to it.

"Ninel! There you are, darling. Ready for some action?" The instructor enthusiastically states.

"You bet I am because I'm so pumped up for this!" The Eurasian teen confidently answered. Then, the dance instructor started playing Genie by Girls Generation and Ninel along with fellow other dancers followed the intended choreography of the song. Of course, it's one of those songs that the dancing has to be done right for perfection. Not to mention, it was one of Ninel's favorite played KPop songs along with many others.

30 minutes of dancing and getting a real good workout has come and gone. The instructor declares that it was time for a well-deserved break, even if it was just for 5 minutes. Ninel went ahead and got herself a water break and suddenly she saw that one person again...Dashan. Hm, has he been watching her practice this whole time? Maybe his intention was to see progress of her dance moves, but that's besides the point. The Eurasian teen decided a little conversation wouldn't hurt.

"I gotta admit, you must be fond of K Pop, right?" Dashan states.

"Yes and it's my main talent that I have for several years now." Ninel responds.

"Well I can see that. So how's life so far?" The Chinese blader asks.

"Overall, it's pretty good and nothing crazy has really popped up. I've also been wondering how're your teammates been keeping up."

"Well they're good in one respects, but Chao Xin? Eh, that guy never changes. Plus he's been trying to prank Chi Yun for a little while and it's starting to get old. As for Mei Mei, she's been saying weird phrases lately. But nevertheless, we've been keeping up with our training and such." Dashan elaborates, referring to team Wang Hu Zhong.

"Okay then...so what's on your mind?" The 17 year old wonders.

"Um..nothing much, but I'd like to exchange numbers with you...maybe ask you out on a date sometime,"

Ninel's heat thumped and skipped a beat while she glows the blue neon color once more. Is he for real? First a nice little conversation and now he decided to take a huge step forward by already offering her a date. Ninel's not that type of person who's into romance and dating, but she'd like to see how her relationship with Dashan goes in the future.

"Oh okay...and here's my number right here," The copper haired teen added the Chinese blader's number to her contacts and vise versa. After a few moments, the 17 year old was instructed to do her next K Pop session of the day, of course Dashan watching her improve and hone her skills. It only seemed like a minute that her next K Pop session has come to a close for the rest of the day. The Eurasian teen had met up with Dashan once more.

"So, you're coming to that date in 3 days, right?"

"Um sure, I know it'd be rude to decline an invitation to one."

"I like the sound of that. I guess I'll be seeing you then..." The Chinese blader says, waving goodbye and of course Ninel did the same. After leaving the dance studio, the 17 year old felt another heartbeat while she felt herself blushing with hat cheeky thought.

"So I am falling for him..." She said to herself...

* * *

 **End of chapter 2...**

 **So here's the second OC introduction, of course the blue neon color. The next chapter should be up either this weekend or the next (if I'm not busy of course). On the side note, my Senior year's pretty chill, even with 3 AP classes. :P But I also have college applications to fill out and stuff, so ugh...**

 **Well, read and review folks! ^^**


End file.
